Zaphira the Hedgehog
UNDERGOING MAJOR CHANGES!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT EDIT THIS!!!! "I, Zaphira the Hedgehog, am not a murderer" ''-Zaphira the Hedgehog'' Zaphira The Hedgehog is a Sonic Fan Character created by http://sapphireslash150.deviantart. Basic Information Name: '''Zaphira the Hedgehog '''Gender: Female Also known as: '''Z (by some people), Sparky (by Zala), Dark Zaphira (dark form) '''Species: '''Silver Hedgehog '''Birthday/ Creation: '''June 17/ 2007 '''Age: 9 (official) 15 (physically) Height: '''95 cm (3'1) '''Weight: '''unknown '''Fur: Gray Silver, Short and Spikey, has side swept scatter bangs Skin: Peach Eyes: '''Blue Gray '''Attire: Long sleeveless gray vest and a small white sleeveless jacket, dark gray leggings and combat boots, white gloves, black ribbon tie headband, crystal bracelets, and crystal necklace Home Planet: Galeon (combination of Gale and Eon which can mean Eternal Winds) Birthplace: '''Somrous Kingdom '''Alignment: '''Good '''Occupation: '''Guardian and User of the Eon Emeralds '''Diet: '''Omnivore '''Likes: '''Books, riding her hover board, salads and fruits, new adventures, the safety of her planet, her friends '''Dislikes: annoying people, Dark and Light Deities, Plasma the Dark Being, Evil Dark and Light Beings, rubber, destruction of the galaxy, fire, nobles Weakness: Fire (especially burning buildings) Powers: '''Electricity/Speed/Darkness '''Skills: '''Electrokinesis (Dark and Light), Super Speed, Martial Arts Skills, Extreme Acrobatics, Flexibility, Sharp reflexes, Eon Guardian Powers, Surging Zaphira, Stealth '''Moves/Techniques: (SEE MOVES TECHNIQUES IN THE ABILITIES SECTION) Zaphira's Stories The Beginning It began when the Universe was created by two goddess, the Diamond and Emerald goddesses. The Emerald goddess had the power of Dark and Light and created the Dark Deity and Light Deity, gods of dark and light. The gods then created the Dark Being and the Light Being, respectively. The Diamond goddess, also known as Lady Adamant decides to live for away from the Dark and Light and created her own world. In order to balance out the two forces, the Emerald Goddess also created three sets of emeralds. Each set has seven emeralds. She sent two of them far away, but the third set, she calls the Eon Emeralds, had too much power in them and ordered three Light Beings and three Dark Beings to guard each of the seven Eon Emeralds. However she wanted the final guardian to have the power of Dark and Light. One Light Being and one Dark Being volunteered to create the final guardian known as the User, able to utilize the power of the seven emeralds. The user then created a new species known as the Silver Hedgehogs, anthropomorphic hedgehogs that have little dark and light in them. For centuries, life in the Universe has been peaceful until the Emerald Goddess has died due to the immense power of Emeralds. Eventually, a war broke out between the forces of Dark and Light. The seven guardians try to maintain the peace, but none of their kind would listen. The two gods plan to kill the guardian of dark and light and use the power of the emeralds to make on force dominant over the other. Before the Dark Deity and Light Deity can take the User, it transformed into a Super State to take out both of the gods. In the process, the User perished and the two gods were severely injured and putting them into a comatose state. The forces on both sides were in a stalemate. The seven guardians were relieved that it was over, for now... Both forces believed that the User's power disappeared, but it was in a dormant state and waiting for the true guardian to rise again. The only group that has dark and light living in harmony are the Silver Hedgehogs. They live in a monarch society. The ruler is a queen who oversees all and including the new births since that the new guardian will be reborn as a Silver Hedgehog. She is an ambassador for the Council, the remaining guardians of the Emeralds. The council consists of the Lucien, Froze, Fuego (Light Beings), Zala, Arid, and Crevice (Dark Beings). The Council tells the queen to keep an eye out for someone who possess the power of both dark and light and also the Dark and Light Beings who await the birth. Later, a female hedgehog is in labor and bears a daughter. However, the child posses an electrical ability that was impossible to harness. The put the child in a chamber to protect herself and everyone. This child is the guardian reborn. The immense power of the child sent a signal to the Dark and Light Beings and also Lady Adamant. Lady Adamant envisions a war and does not want to intervene, but sends a gift to the child to control her powers: two crystal gauntlets to control her lightning abilities and a necklace to control her dark and light abilities. For now, the queen will let the child be raised by her parents until the age of 5 and then she will be sent to the other guardians for training. It has been five years and there was no sign of the enemies. The child, Zaphira, was a care-free, wild, and disobedient and worried the guardians. It was time for Zaphira to leave and she refused to go. She quickly ran away from her home to avoid being sent away. Personality When Zaphira was a child, she happy and full of energy. She often gets into trouble and won't admit her mistakes, which is one of her flaws. She was also curious. She found a mysterious orb and then touched it which lead to the Dark Being attack. After the death of her parents, she went into a depression, but this fueled her determination to avenge her people. As she got older, she became more serious and willing to fight anyone that gets in her way. One her journey, she was isolated before meeting Shadow the Hedgehog. Zaphira as a person, is sometimes sarcastic to towards people, especially to Shadow and Kai. She is kind and wants to help those who are in trouble. In battle, Zaphira can fight violently, if necessary. She tends to be more aggresive in battle and can often get carried away. An example would be if she The Prophecy It is said that the next guardian not only has ultimate power, but also the power of darkness Abilities Electrokinesis Since birth, Zaphira was born with unstable electricty. She was given rare crystal bracelets to keep it stable ny Lady Adamant. At the age of 5, Zaphira learned how to use her Light Abilities with mentor Lucien the Light. Using Light Lightning is her primary power. Since Zaphira has finally learned how to control her electricity, she can manipulate to any form and change it to make it a solid. It also flows in her body and uses the electricity to enhance her speed, strength, and defense. With enough electricty, she can cause a city blackout with a snap. She is also able to produce a small lightning storm, but not like a super storm. She is not affected by any type of electricty. In water, she surrounds her self with a sheild to prevent shocks in the water. She is now training on how to use her Dark Abilities. Few of Zaphira's electric signature moves also defies laws. An example would be that she can slice through any solid, like steel. In her Super form, her electricity has increased dramatically. This form enables her to control Super storms and manipulate the natural lightning to her advantage. She can control the lightning and grind on it. Physical Abilities With her power of electricty, her physical abilities are enhanced. She can run fast naturally, but with electricity, she can outrun her opponents. She is amazingly flexible and nimble. She can also bounce from object to object and can make extrmely sharp turns. Her speed is equivale Signature Moves Storm Grasp (Light) Dark Claw (Dark)- Zaphira is able to project a claw made of electricity Lightning Slash- Zaphira produce a lightning bolt that acts like a whip. The fighting style is like rythmic gymnastics. When top spinning, she can attack enemies from all directions Living Bolts (Light) Dark Bolts (Dark)- Able to create copies of her self made out of lightning bolts Jolt Dash (Light) Shadow Speed (Dark)- This is her form of Sonic Boost. Flash Back- Zaphira creates a stand of electrcity between her hands and is able to capture projectiles and send them back Bolt Staff (Light)- Able to create a bo staff made out of lightning Electro Spike- Increase the length of her quills with lightning Other Moves Triple Threat- Kai and Valor team up with Zaphira for a triple knockout Chaotic Eon Blast- She and Shadow lets their rings touch and both create a mysterious energy that creates a wave. Super Form Moves Surge Wave- Allows Zaphira to store huge amount electricty and unleashes electricty, destroying anything in its path for miles. Although she can control it enough to make it flow in different directions or decrease the size of the blast Atomic Destruction (Dark Form)- summons a small black electric ball and creates a massive field of black lightning Weakness Zaphira does not want to admit she has any weakness, but it is plainly obvious what they are. She is a pyrophobic. She is deathly afraid of fire and if she would stand in front of a burning building (which is her nightmare) she would freeze and never move. She will just stare at the flames and remember the horror she witnessed when she was a kid. However, she can handle just a campfire. The Changes Zaphira wasn’t Zaphira in the beginning. Originally, she was called Slasher the Hedgehog. She has no powers and she had no clothing except her headband. Years, later she has powers. Her power was to manipulate crystals and her new clothing was a vest with a pocket belt. Later, her named was changed and so was her power. Her new name is Sapphire the Hedgehog and she was able to manipulate water and ice. Her new clothing consists of a red vest with black pants with white stripes on the side. Later, her clothing was changed because she almost looks like Dr. Eggman. She now has a gray vest with a yellow collar and a belt buckle. Finally her last design was a long white t-shirt with a big buckle belt, red sneakers, black pants, gray vest with yellow collar, and a headband. Also she has two bracelets that are actually generators for Sapphire’s electricity powers. Without the generators, her electricity would scatter and it is uncontrollable. Lastly, is her necklace which seal in her dark evil powers and it also lets her good dark form thrive in the daytime. One of the big changes was her hairstyle. Before she was bald then became into sharp bangs. Later, it then turned in to scatter bangs. Recently, her back quills are shorter than Sonic the Hedgehog. She used to have the male hedgehog nose and now it is smaller. Now her name has been changed to Zaphira the Hedgehog. Eon Emeralds and Super Forms Zaphira first used the power of the emeralds in a battle with Zala. She eventually lost the control to use the emeralds. She has no idea how this happened. It might be that Zaphira does not know who sent in the Dark Beings to attack. She blames it on the Dark Beings and would not admit to herself to it was her fault. Zaphira's appearence has altered when using the power of the Emeralds. Her fur becomes white and pointed up. Her crystal necklace and bracelets and headband becomes yellow. Her vest becomes black and her eyes are now red. A white aura surrounds her. When using full power, her eyes become glowing white. She occasionally surounds herself with sparks of electricity. Her abilites have increased drastically. She is able to summon a lightning storm and summon lightning and manipulate it movements and send a huge wave of electricity. She also has the ability to fly and her speed has enhanced. She is able to disappear with super sonic speed and attack from all directions. She is also indestructable. The way she manipulates lightning is like she is using weapons. Planet Galeon Planet Galieon is a planet said to be the home of the Emerald Goddess, the creator of the legendary emeralds. It is located in the center of the galaxy and part of the Platinum Quadrant. The terrain is of the planet is deserts, mountains, islands, forests, and an ocean. There are villages scattered throughout the planet. Zaphira occasionally visits them, however she is forbidden to aid assistance in Aurora City. The Game World 'Olympic Games ''(Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games) London 2012 Zaphira is as fast as lightning and agile as the wind. She can be competitive especially in Speed events. Not only her speed is her main advantage, she has skills and techniques that no one can compete with. She perfers beach volleyball, fencing, judo, and taekwondo. Type: Speed Special: Storm Surge ( Max is 15 I ) Acceleration- IIIIIIIIIIIII (13) Max Speed- IIIIIIIIIIIIIII (15) Technique- IIIIIIIIIII (11) Power- IIIIIIII (7) Stamina- IIIIIII (8) '''The Storm Knight ''(Sonic and the Black Knight) Zaphira is a knight known as Sir Kay, Knight Of Kings, and The Storm Knight. She was the right hand hedgehog of the King, but then became a rogue knight ever since King Arthur changed. She has a stead steele head named Llamrei and two daggers called Wyn Taranu (translated to White Thunder). She tests Sonic to see if he is worthy to be a knight. Kay and Lancelot (Shadow the Hedgehog) were rivals, but the two care for each other. Kay's movesets are Star Slash, Terra Surge, and her Soul Surge is called Storm Drill 'Zaphira Riders (Sonic Free Riders) Zaphira and her Team Rush, Kai and Valor, are surprise guests and will challenge anyone. Zaphira's gear is called the Thunder Bolt. Kai is called the Whip Lash and Valor's is called Sky Rocket. '''All Star Racing ''(Sonic and Sega All- Stars Racing and Transformed) Biography Zaphira is the guardian of the Eon Emeralds and the survivor of the Dark Being Seige. She has the powers of speed, electricity, and darkness and she is a good fighter. Ever since the death of her parents who were killed, she is determined to avenge her family and her kingdom. With the power of the Eon Emeralds, she becomes Surging Zaphira. She is able to fly with speed and surround herself with electcity as a sheild and trample those who stand in her way. She rides a sport bike motocycle called the Storm Surge. Her second vehicle is a 2012 Lamborghini Gallardo Convertible. Character Relations *'Kai The Lion'''- Kaitlyn "Kai" the Lion is a rambunctious lion girl. *'Valor The Robot'- Valor the robot was designed by Kai the Lion's mother Leena the Lion. *'Shadow The Hedgehog'- It is unknown if Zaphira and Shadow have a relationship. The fact that Shadow was willing to help Zaphira, could show signs that they have feelings. The two have similar problems in their lives. For instance Zaphira lost her family and Shadow lost his friend, Shadow is immortal and Zaphira, fused with Dark Being DNA, became immortal (or slowly aging process). They are both powerful and have rings on their wrists to keep their powers in check. Images Memorable Quotes *"Prepare yourself"- When chosen in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *"Do not defy me!" *"Defeat is not in my vocabulary"- After winning a match in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *"Oh really?" *"I, Zaphira the Hedgehog, am not a murderer" *"Well isn't this shocking?" *"You don't know what it's like to see your parents burn in the flames!"- to Shadow the Hedgehog when he said that he understands her *"I may have been the one who summoned the Dark Beings and caused the destrction of my home, but I did not murder any one with my own hands" - to Zala when she tried to trick Zaphira in feeling depressed *"Um, yeah I don't eat meat" *"How do you know?" *"Thank You Shadow. For Everything"- ''When Zaphira was about to leave *"''Watch you tongue Lancelot"- ''in Sonic and the Black Knight *"''I don't understand?" *"I've had enough!" '' *"Yeah, you should hear my name again. It has the sound FEAR in it"'' *''"So you're called the 'Ultimate Lifeform'? Is that supposed to impress me?"'' Trivia * Zaphira had different names. Slasher and Sapphire *Her power were changed from crystal control, water, and now electricty and darkness. *Zaphira orginally looked like Dr. Eggaman *Zaphira can take drastic hits such as being thrown through a metal wall and come out without feeling a thing *Zaphira's story has been changed multiple times *Zaphira's electricity may defy laws such as able to slice through steel with her hand that is surrounded by electricity *Like Sonic, she has more than one form and different abilities. Altogether she has 3 more forms (Dark, Super, Guardian Armor), but has 4 abilities. *Zaphira's style is a reference with the Pokémon Luxray *Zaphira is associated with the colors gray,white, black, and sky blue *With the snap of her fingers, she is able to cause a city black out *Zaphira's favorite flower is a white rose *Zaphira is multilingual *Zaphira can be one of the most dangerous characters. Able to use deadly forms of martial arts and once her rings are taken off, her wrist her electricity is unleashed destroying anything in its path. *She is the first with a different style of hair bangs than the tradiitonal ones like Amy or Tails Category:Hedgehogs